


Loving You Forever.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Vinyl (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Love, Lust, Mirror Sex, Possessive Behavior, Relationship Problems, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Unhappy marriages, Unhealthy Relationships, Want, Working things out, marriage problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes watching him, watching her. </p><p>Until he's moving closer, lips ghosting her own with his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're What I Need.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So I said that I would post more Vinyl fics and ta-da!
> 
> Now, this will be an alternate to the hallway scene in S01 X EP05 Instead of them breaking up.
> 
> If you guys want more or to see another pairing from the show, let me know I am taking requests.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's one of the first times they've been out like this in years.

Laughing, having fun, just like they used to do.

She feels alive.

Like a withered rose slowly coming back to life.

She likes seeing him looking at her, watching her.

_Devilish Devon._

"Cece come here."

She can see them out of the corner of her eye, hear the soft giggle escaping from Cece as he pulls her into his lap.

_Watch me, just keep watching me._

She wants him to watch her, to see her as the sexual vixen he used to see her as before.

 _Want_ her like before.

But she doesn't see a smile, doesn't see the lustful look burning behind his eyes, she'd hoped to see there.

All she sees is jealousy.

Anger.

Directed towards _her._

He doesn't say a word as he stands up suddenly.

"Dev, we gotta go."

Somethings wrong, but she can't quite put her finger on it.

"Why?"

She knows he can hear, hear the question lacing her voice, see it etched across her face. 

He doesn't say anything, just grabs her hand and tugs her toward the door as she grabs her purse.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's silent between them.

Quiet.

Calm.

Eyes locked and no where to go.

_Just like the first time._

She doesn't say a word, just gazes up into darkened eyes taking a few steps back.

Feeling the cool press of glass against her back.

Eyes watching him, watching her. 

Until he's moving closer, lips ghosting her own with his. Hand grasped around her throat, and pulling her close.

_Claiming her all over again._

She wants him.

 _Hungers_ him. His lips, his hands, it's the first time he's touched her like this in years and oh god shes missed it.

Slender fingers curl around his wrist, lips capturing his own, flooding in the taste of him filling her mouth, as her hand guides his beneath red silk and between silk soft thighs.

Feeling the curl of his fingers against her, touching her, dipping within and milking a gasp against his lips.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shes wet.

Soaking fucking wet and aching to feel him.

 _Aching_ to feel him fuck her like he used to do.

Ready to lose herself in him, as he loses himself in her.


	2. So Close To Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory breathed back into life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Last chapter guys!
> 
> I'll be posting more Vinyl and the next chapter for my other Vinyl fic soonish.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

His lips brush her own for a moment, dark eyes looking back at her with a look she hasn't seen in years.

A look she melts under instantly and relaxes her back against the mirrored wall.

Gasping feeling his fingers moving within her, mouth capturing her own.

Panting against him, gasping for breath as slender fingers grip into the silk of his shirt. Lost in the feel of his fingers in her pussy, his hand grasped around her throat. The chill of the mirror against red silk, every single fucking sensation driving her wild with need.

Savage, primal, fucking need to just let go of everything shes been feeling.

Every doubt.

Every question if he stilled loved.

Still wanted her.

Because she knew, he had always wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You're wet," he breathes, every word against her mouth and she smiles gasping as his fingers tighten around her throat suddenly and she feels herself turned around roughly.

Cheek against the glass, panting, eyes staring into the glass and watching as dark eyes feast on her.

Devouring her inch by inch, as red silk gathering into his hand, shimmering with her juices in the soft lights of the hallway.

Until all she can see if soft, flesh exposed and needing.

He doesn't say a word, just reaches between them, and touches her once more, smiling such a smug fucking smile at what he's done to her. How much she wants him.

Before she hears his belt, his zipper, and he's inside her.

Causing her to gasp, moan, and he hasn't even started yet.

Before he's moving, hips moving against her so, so fucking achingly slow it's driving her mad.

She wants it hard, wants to see him lose control like he's done before, but he's taking his time. Delighted in seeing her shivering, moaning, red lips parted and hung open in a perfect O against the glass.

Green eyes lost in the dark brown staring back at her, as she shoves back against him, forcing him deeper inside and she feels his fingers grasp around her throat.

Hard, rough, possessive.

Before he's moving faster, hips rolling against her, fucking into her and slamming her forward against the mirror.

Palms against the glass, breath fogging the chilled glass heating from the warmth of her body shoved so tightly against it.

Eyes lost in the sight of him and her like this.

Hair mussed, lips parted, eyes meeting one anothers as her eyes look at them and his do the same.

She shivers feeling his lips against her cheek, her ear, hot uneven breath ghosting her flesh before they're coming undone together.

Falling, and drowning in ecstasy lips finding each others as they look into the mirror at a sight they'd almost forgotten.

A memory breathed back into life.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

She sleeps curled beside him.

Something she hasn't done in years.

Head on his chest, leg draped over him, as slender fingers run through his chest hair.

Feeling his fingers running along her arm, and the press of his lips on the top of her head.

Neither of them speaking because she knows exactly what he's thinking.

_I love you too._


End file.
